El Enlace de Striker Eureka
by G-Skywalker
Summary: El piloto de Striker Eureka Herc Hansen luego de un fallido intento de Enlace con su hermano Peter, es intervenido por el mariscal Pentecost, quien le ordena subir de nuevo a Striker, pero esta vez con Chuck como co-piloto. Sin embargo, Herc es incapaz de arrastrar a su único hijo a una muerte segura, aun sabiendo que es algo que está obligado a hacer.
1. Chapter 1

** Incesto/Hurt/Comfort/Explicito**.

* * *

Hercules Hansen observó al mariscal Pentecost con la incredulidad e irritación reflejadas en sus ojos. "¿Estás sugiriendo que mi hijo sea mi co-piloto?" soltó apretando los dientes "¡Si no es más que un chiquillo!". A pesar de la explosiva reacción, Pentecost le sostuvo la mirada y contestó con severidad "El Enlace no funcionó con tu hermano y tú eres el mejor piloto que tenemos para el trabajo. El Enlace podría ser más fuerte y estable con tu hijo…. O puede que no, en todo caso, debemos hacer la prueba." Herc soltó un bufido y caminó hacia la salida "Esto es ridículo. No voy a exponer a mi hijo a una muerte segura. Búscate otro piloto. Me voy."

El Mariscal lo alcanzó del brazo y lo sostuvo con fuerza. Ambos hombres se enfrentaron, sin embargo, Pentecost suavizó su expresión y soltó al piloto. "Escucha Herc…" dijo casi en susurros, y el otro hombre pudo ver el cansancio y la presión que cayeron sobre sus hombros "Sé que esto es difícil para ti, lo entiendo… pero te necesito. Te quiero piloteando a Striker, porque conozco tus habilidades y sé que puedo confiarte el trabajo… no me des una respuesta ahora, te pido que lo pienses. Discútelo con el muchacho."

"¿Con Chuck?" contestó soltando una carcajada sarcástica "¿Qué crees que dirá cuando le proponga pilotear el último modelo de Jaeger? Sueña con la oportunidad, como cualquier chico iluso, eso no significa que comprenda lo que _el honor_ implica."

"Entonces haz que entienda." resolvió sacando la cajita metálica y llevándose una pastilla a la boca. "Necesito la respuesta mañana. Retírate."

Herc salió y caminó a grandes zancadas demasiado alterado, incapaz de notar a los que se interponían en su camino. Era la hora de la cena en la estación, pero no se sentía de humor como para sentarse en medio de tanta gente y bullicio.

Cuando llegó a su habitación cerró la puerta con seguro y se tendió en la cama. ¿Cómo podría ser capaz de pedirle, o mejor dicho, ordenarle a su hijo que subiera a esa súper máquina para combatir? Cierto era que Chuck acababa de graduarse de la academia, pero eso no significaba que los novatos necesariamente se convertían en pilotos, menos ahora que la producción de Jaegers se había reducido y corrían rumores sobre la cancelación del programa. Y aunque sentía las irremediables ganas de descargar su irritación sobre Pentecost, su lado racional le dictaba que tenía toda la razón y que la opción de Chuck era suficientemente lógica.

Aquella noche fue incapaz de conciliar el sueño.

* * *

El sonido eléctrico del timbre lo obligó a levantarse con suficiente mal humor por la noche desperdiciada. Eran las 5:00am, aún faltaba una hora para entrar en servicio, por lo que no podía ser alguien del personal que llegaba a buscarlo.

"¿Quién es?" preguntó permitiendo que su irritación se escuchara en su voz antes de acercarse a la puerta y ver el mismo por el visor.

"Soy yo, papá."

La voz familiar logró que una pequeña sonrisa suavizara un poco el rudo rostro del piloto y se apresuró a abrir la puerta. Los dos se saludaron con un íntimo abrazo, a pesar de que no hacía sino unas pocas horas atrás que se habían visto.

"No te encontré ayer en el comedor. Supuse que te sentías cansado." Dijo entrando al hangar y sentándose sobre la cálida litera. El enojo de Herc desapareció desde el momento en que vio los ojos azules de su hijo, tan parecidos a los suyos. "Lo estaba. La prueba de ayer con Peter estuvo terrible, no logramos completar el Enlace y Striker casi se me sale de las manos."

"El tío Peter parecía complacido por el resultado" contestó entre risas "la idea no le gustaba mucho."

"Y con toda la razón del mundo." Contestó sentándose junto a su único hijo.

"Pues yo ruego por una oportunidad" los ojos azules se encontraron con los de su padre y centellaron "no ingresé a la academia para reparar Jaegers o permanecer sentado en la estación de comando." Entonces, para horror de Herc, la expresión de sorpresa en el joven rostro de su hijo le indicó que la idea se había cruzado "¿Todavía serás el piloto de Striker?" preguntó y sus ojos volvieron a centellar. Herc sabía lo que estaría a punto de decir.

"Si." Admitió. No tenía caso mentirle, puesto que el chico solo debía acceder a la información desde cualquier ordenador y confirmarlo. Chuck no dijo nada, pero Herc sintió la pregunta flotando por el aire.

"No." contestó sin vacilar.

"¡Pero papá! ¡Fue por eso que ingresé a la academia!" dijo ya irritado. Herc no podía culparlo, el chico había sacado su carácter temperamental. "No puedes esperar a que me convierta en técnico operacional, no soy bueno en eso. Estoy listo para pilotear un Jaeger, ¡y Striker es perfecto!"

"Los Jaegers no son juguetes, Chuck." Dijo con calma "cuando te subes a uno no hay razón para creer que tu regreso está asegurado. No es lo mismo verlo desde afuera que ser el que le da vida. Es demasiado arriesgado."

"Ya lo sé." dijo mostrándose ofendido "Estamos en guerra ¿no? y estamos obligados a servir. De todos modos, estoy seguro que el Mariscal pensará al respecto si se lo propongo, porque no hay nadie a parte de mí que sea compatible contigo."

Herc no pudo disimular su preocupación, sin embargo sabía que el chico tenía razón, aún en su inocente y arrogante percepción. Había tratado de convencerse de ello toda la noche, pero la idea de que su hijo estuviera justo en el blanco de ataque de esas escorias monstruosas simplemente lo enloquecía. El piloto tocó la mano de su hijo y la apretó "¿podrías entender lo difícil que es para mí?" Susurró "No sería capaz de mantener mi mente controlada sabiendo que tú estás en peligro."

Chuck envolvió la mano de su padre con la suya y le dedicó una mirada cariñosa "¿entonces podrías entender como me sentí cuando te escogieron como piloto de Striker? Sé el riesgo que implica pilotearlos, lo he visto muchas veces, y verte entrar en él me pone de los nervios." Chuck acercó su rostro hasta que quedó a unos palmos de distancia de su padre, y luego se desvió para apoyarse sobre el firme y amplio hombro. "No podría continuar viviendo si algo te llegara a suceder mientras estás en una misión. ¿Por qué no podríamos compartir el riesgo juntos?" Herc podía sentir los susurros de su hijo acariciando su cuello y su oreja. Se obligó a controlarse.

"Me estás pidiendo que firme la sentencia de tu muerte, Chuck. No puedo hacer eso."

"Te estoy pidiendo que me permitas luchar contigo. Esta es nuestra guerra, y yo no puedo quedarme aquí encerrado mientras tú estás allá afuera en el verdadero peligro." Entonces Chuck dejó reposar todo su cuerpo sobre el de su padre y le obligó a apoyar la espalda en la columna de la litera. "Estoy listo para ser piloto, papá." susurró con su cabeza aún sobre el hombro de Herc "vamos a funcionar juntos, estoy seguro".

La cabeza de Herc no paraba de darle vueltas al asunto. Era una difícil decisión. Admitía que siempre había sido peligrosamente sobreprotector con el muchacho, y muchas veces había recibido quejas de los instructores de la academia por el temperamento arrogante de Chuck, alimentado por sus altas puntuaciones en las simulaciones de batalla. Pero la realidad era diferente a una simulación, y Chuck iba a descubrirlo de una forma muy cruda allá afuera, donde el enfrentamiento con los Kaijus era a muerte, donde cada golpe los acercaba o los alejaba de la victoria.

"Voy… voy a pensarlo." Resolvió con tono sombrío, levantándose de la cama y quedándose de pie en medio de la habitación con sus manos en su cintura. Chuck se levantó y le rodeó con sus brazos desde atrás. Herc cubrió las manos de su hijo que se enlazaban sobre su pecho con las suyas y las apretó. "Debo de ser el peor padre del mundo…" susurró. Nadie podía entender el profundo amor que sentía por su hijo, a veces ni el mismo Herc podía comprenderlo. En muchas ocasiones se había descubierto espiándole por el rabillo del ojo cuando se cambiaba de ropa y lo había descubierto a él espiándole también. No estaba seguro hacia qué dirección se encaminaban aquellos fuertes sentimientos, cuando era capaz de observar a su hijo con ojos de padre y con ojos de hombre, pero no pensaba en ello demasiado, solo trataba de mantener los pies en la tierra y asegurarse de no perder de vista la línea limite que no podía permitirse cruzar ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

Con la cabeza apoyada en medio de sus omóplatos, Chuck respondió "Eres el mejor padre del mundo. Y yo soy el mejor hijo del mundo." dijo sonriente.

"Tienes razón en eso ultimo" asintió Herc siguiéndole el juego "aunque el mejor hijo del mundo también puede ser un cretino a veces... o mejor dicho, la mayor parte del tiempo."

"¡¿Yo soy el cretino, viejo?!" contestó tratando de imitar la grave voz de su padre, pellizcándole los costados cerca de las axilas, el punto débil del piloto. Herc se retorció entre risas mientras trataba de quitarse las manos de Chuck de encima. "¡Detente chico cretino!" jadeaba ya sin aire. Chuck continuaba pellizcándole y Herc pudo ver la maldad en sus ojos que no hacía más que incrementar su ataque de risa. Entonces, en un intento por terminar "la tortura" rodeó la cabeza del chico con su brazo y se dejó caer encima de él hasta que Chuck no pudo más con el peso y ambos cayeron al suelo. Herc detuvo su cabeza justo a unos centímetros sobre la de su hijo y los ojos azules se observaron fijamente. Las risas cesaron y un silencio extraño se instaló en la habitación. Ambos se observaban sin estar seguros del por qué. Herc pudo ver las diferentes tonalidades de azul pintados en los ojos de su hijo y el movimiento de sus pupilas al dilatarse…

Entonces, como siendo golpeado en la espalda por la realidad, se levantó rápidamente y le ofreció la mano para ayudarle a incorporarse también. Chuck lo observó de nuevo a los ojos sin vacilar y le dedicó una sonrisa. "Nos vemos para el desayuno. Te quedan unos minutos para pensar en tu respuesta." Herc asintió devolviéndole una sonrisa floja y Chuck se acercó tanto que Herc casi da un paso atrás de la impresión, pero el chico depositó un suave beso en la mejilla de su padre. Chuck pudo sentir los vellos de la barba rojiza de tres días que cubría parte del rostro de su padre, sensación que, por alguna razón, disfrutaba mucho.

"Hasta luego." Se despidió y Herc simplemente asintió con la cabeza.


	2. Chapter 2

Herc tomó un baño rápido y se vistió con el uniforme. No obstante, antes de marcharse se detuvo un momento y se sentó al borde de la cama.

Cubrió su rostro con las manos. Había tomado una decisión y se sentía más que aterrado. Las posibles consecuencias de ello lo atormentaban, no pudiendo evitar prestarle atención al desfile de escenarios fatales que se cruzaron frente a sus ojos. Sin embargo, debía dejar los miedos en aquella habitación para salir a enfrentar la situación con su seguridad característica y principalmente con la profesionalidad que demandaba.

Cuando se sintió lo suficientemente recobrado, se levantó y salió de la habitación.

Caminó por los pasillos repletos de gente y de actividad, obligándose a atender los saludos de los conocidos y de la gente que nunca había visto. Desde que anunciaron que le habían escogido para pilotear el Jaeger modelo 5, Herc se había convertido en una especie de celebridad. La gente se acercaba para estrecharle la mano, los reporteros le seguían cada vez que caminaba por la calle, había sido invitado a muchos programas de televisión y la expectativa de quién sería su compañero parecía importarle a todo el mundo, lo que sin duda le resultaba extraño e incomodo, sin mencionar que no hacía más que añadirle más presión de la necesaria al asunto.

Llegó hasta el área de comedores y no tuvo problemas en encontrar a su hijo. Este lo vio de inmediato y levantó los brazos para hacerse notar. Herc se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado.

"Me tomé la libertad de traer tu bandeja" dijo animadamente engullendo una cucharada de cereal.

"Gracias." contestó. A pesar de que no había comido la noche anterior, no sentía apetito y solo le prestó atención al café. Chuck lo observó sin reservas, su expresión rogaba por una respuesta. Herc rodó los ojos y dejó la tasa sobre la mesa "No puedes permitirme un poco de paz ¿verdad?" a lo que Chuck respondió levantando la ceja y esbozando una sonrisa juguetona. Su padre resopló y continuó "No te lo había dicho, pero ayer Pentecost me informó que el candidato para pilotear a Striker eras tú, dado el fracaso inminente con Peter." Herc vio como los ojos azules centellaron de emoción y un leve rubor se instaló por todo su rostro. Chuck le puso una mano en el hombro y contestó entusiasmado "¿Entonces seré tu compañero? Son las ordenes del mariscal ¿no?".

"Si. Pilotearás conmigo a Striker." soltó arrastrando las palabras.

"Bien. Bien." Contestó, y aunque Herc supo que trataba de controlarse, pudo ver la emoción emanando de todo su ser, y como sus ojos veían desfilar los momentos de gloria. Chuck no comió más, en vez de eso sacó su Pad y se dedicó a estudiar los manuales del Jaeger que pilotearía.

Al terminar la hora del desayuno, justo a las 7:00am, la voz de la computadora se escuchó por toda la estación.

_Los pilotos de Striker Eureka al hangar número cinco. Los pilotos de Striker Eureka al hangar número cinco._

Los ojos del salón entero se posaron en los Hansen. Por la llamada, Herc notó que Pentecost ya daba por hecho que Chuck era su co-piloto. La gente murmuraba a su alrededor, y la sorpresa estaba a la orden del día, puesto que el novato había conseguido su primera oportunidad a lo grande y Chuck disfrutaba enormemente de acaparar toda la atención; entonces erguido y orgulloso caminó al lado de su padre, mientras todos les cedían el paso con respeto y les deseaban buena suerte.

Al llegar al hangar, se encontraron con el mariscal Pentecost esperándolos a la entrada.

"Me siento obligado a preguntar sobre tu decisión." dijo observándolos llegar.

"¿Importa?" contestó Herc molesto. "Creo que tomaste la tuya sin mi consideración."

"Bien." Sus ojos cayeron sobre Chuck, estudiándolo unos momentos. El joven no vaciló y le sostuvo la mirada. "Entonces los quiero en uniforme, ya." Ordenó y los Hansen se dirigieron a los vestidores.

Cuando Chuck entró, vio los dos uniformes sobre una mesa metálica y enormes brotes de adrenalina recorrieron su cuerpo con rapidez. El momento finalmente había llegado. _Su _momento de ser un héroe.

Herc no dijo nada. Se sentía enojado con Chuck también, porque se mostraba demasiado emocionado con la idea de poner en riesgo su vida, y eso lo ofendía.

Le dio la espalda a su hijo como siempre lo hacía y comenzó a desvestirse. El uniforme era difícil de poner para una sola persona pero él ya tenía práctica, sin embargo, era la primera vez de Chuck y naturalmente le solicitó un poco de ayuda.

Herc sirvió de apoyo mientras Chuck trataba de acomodarse los pies en el traje. Los ojos del padre observaron el movimiento del cuerpo del hijo. Se mantenía levemente inclinado, los músculos de las piernas y los brazos se tensaban por la leve fuerza que empleaban. Herc vio que Chuck ya era todo un hombre, como las tantas horas de riguroso ejercicio se dejaban notar orgullosas en cada palmo de su cuerpo. Entonces sus ojos no pudieron evitar caer sobre el miembro del muchacho, que descansaba en medio de sus piernas. Observó el vello rubio en forma de V que cubría la sensible piel alrededor de la raíz y que aparentemente Chuck se esmeraba en mantener a la longitud estéticamente exacta.

"¿Sales con alguna chica?" inquirió Herc sin pensarlo y Chuck levantó la vista sorprendido por la pregunta.

"No." contestó sonriendo con incomodidad, volviendo su atención hacia el uniforme.

"¿Por qué?"

Chuck levantó la cabeza de nuevo y no encontró respuesta más que encogerse de hombros.

Pero Herc no pudo evitarlo "Entonces ¿sales con algún muchacho?" preguntó. Esta vez Chuck se irguió completamente y observó a los ojos a su padre, tratando de averiguar si era parte de alguna de sus bromas. "Hablo en serio." dijo leyendo la expresión del muchacho y obligándose a esbozar una sonrisa. "No, no salgo con nadie." resolvió volviendo su atención al uniforme. "¿Por qué preguntas?"

"Las ganas de volver a los brazos de alguien podría ser un buen incentivo para mantenerte alejado de las decisiones estúpidas. Necesitas tener algo que te recuerde que debes cuidar tu vida ante cualquier otra cosa." Contestó con sinceridad.

"¿Tú tienes ese incentivo?" preguntó ajustándose el traje en los hombros.

"Por supuesto. Tú." Y los ojos azules volvieron a encontrarse. "Me ha mantenido con vida todo este tiempo."

Chuck le dedicó una expresión de ternura. Tocó su brazo y susurró "Nunca tuve la oportunidad de hacer algo grande hasta ahora, y me alegro de compartirlo contigo… Solo estás tú y eso es todo lo que necesito."

Herc no supo cómo interpretar aquello. Observó a su hijo a los ojos y la respuesta le pareció ambigua a propósito. Pero trató de apartar de su cabeza esas ideas, y se centró en el momento. Llevó su mano a la mejilla del joven ahora piloto y le dio pequeños golpecitos afectuosos "Entonces hagamos que el Enlace funcione, así podremos compartir nuestro destino, cualquiera que sea."

Al estar listos, los pilotos salieron de los vestidores y un tumulto de gente los esperaba. Gritos de ánimo y palmadas en la espalda los acompañaron hasta la entrada a la cabina. Cuando la compuerta se cerró, Chuck observó alrededor maravillado. No podía creer que finalmente lo había conseguido. Su propio Jaeger… ¡encima el modelo más reciente y el más rápido jamás construido!

"Tranquilo muchacho, que la parte decisiva está por venir. Striker todavía no es cien por ciento nuestra." comentó su padre cuando se acercaron al comando.

- Prueba número dos de Enlace con Striker Eureka- dijo la voz de Tendo Choi por el transmisor - Pilotos: Hércules Hansen y Chuck Hansen. Por favor procedan a colocarse los cascos de transmisión de datos.-

Los dos pilotos atendieron la orden y los cascos rodearon sus cabezas; el líquido amarillo descendió y recorrió el traje.

_"Transmisión de datos: completada." _Exclamó la computadora. Entonces los censores de movimiento rodearon sus articulaciones y sus pies encajaron en las palancas de mando.

Los dos hombres intercambiaron miradas mientras esperaban la orden. El hecho no tardó en golpear la cara de Herc. No es que no lo supiera, simplemente había hecho a un lado la idea como parte de la negación de acceder a pilotear con su hijo. Chuck entraría a su cabeza, y todo saldría a flote sin que él pudiera hacer nada al respecto. La perspectiva no hizo más que ponerlo nervioso y eso no era bueno para la estabilidad del Enlace. Pero ya no podían dar marcha atrás, no pudo hacerlo antes mucho menos ahora que la prueba estaba a punto de comenzar.

- Iniciando secuencia de Enlace.- anunció Tendo, y los pilotos se dedicaron una última mirada antes de perderse en una corriente de imágenes mezcladas sin mucho orden, algunas fuertes y claras como si se tratara de la realidad y otras tan difusas como el recuerdo de un sueño.

Cada uno revivió los recuerdos del otro, algunos compartidos, otros completamente desconocidos. Fragmentos de la niñez, una mujer, su madre, a la que Chuck nunca había visto pero que reconoció por una fotografía, la academia, los combates de su padre contra los Kaijus antes de que los Jaegers comenzaran a construirse… muchos, muchos fragmentos de momentos compartidos. En el Enlace los secretos y la intimidad eran arrastrados a la superficie, fluyendo con la corriente y no había forma de detenerlos.

Y fue entonces, cuando se presentó lo inevitable…

_"Esto no está bien"_

_"Mi propio hijo…"_

_"¿Por qué me siento así por mi propio padre?"_

_"Esto es enfermo…"_

_ "A veces no puedo contenerme… no sé cómo lidiar más con esto…"_

_"Está creciendo…"_

_"Tengo miedo de hacer algo estúpido…"_

_"Va a odiarme."_

_…_

Los dos hombres abrieron los ojos abruptamente emergiendo a la realidad, impulsados por la necesidad de huir de aquellas revelaciones.

- Enlace cien por ciento completado.- anunció Tendo - Pero algo no anda del todo bien… Chuck, estabilízate…- el operador observó como el medidor del más joven no lograba igualarse del todo al de su padre.

- Herc, ayúdalo. - ordenó el mariscal, decidido a no permitir que fallaran.

"Chuck, no sigas ningún recuerdo" dijo observando a su hijo. Notó su agitada respiración y la expresión aturdida en su rostro "Sé lo que viste… yo también lo vi…" _aquello_ casi lo había hecho perder el control también, pero la experiencia le ayudó a permanecer enfocado. "Hablaremos luego ¿de acuerdo?_…_ ahora te necesito aquí, ¡Chuck!" gritó y el joven pareció despertar del letargo. Sin embargo su alteración no ayudó y el Enlace cayó.

- No… no terminó de estabilizarse… - anunció Tendo - pero lo tenían. Esto podría funcionar si se le diera al chico otra oportunidad, no hay duda que son compatibles, el Enlace fue fuerte mientras duró.-

Chuck se quitó el casco y se sostuvo del comando. El sudor bañaba su frente y las ganas de vomitar no se hicieron esperar. Los censores lo liberaron y el muchacho cayó al suelo sosteniéndose de sus manos y rodillas. Herc se acercó rápidamente ayudándole a levantarse. Agradeció por no ser rechazado, a pesar de lo que acababan de compartir. "Todo está bien… todo está bien…" susurró mientras lo sacaba de la cabina. Un grupo de médicos se acercó a ellos, pero Chuck se aferró a su padre y susurró entre sollozos "No quiero ir con ellos…" entonces Herc anunció "No es nada grave, yo me ocuparé de él."

"Hansen." La voz del mariscal le hizo voltear la cabeza "El Enlace funcionó, pero tenemos que trabajar en|

"¿Crees que me interesa lo que tengas que decir?" interrumpió esta vez sin intenciones de esconder la ira que amenazaba con sobrepasar los límites seguros. El hombre abrazó a su hijo y lo sacó del hangar en medio de un silencio sepulcral.

* * *

Llegaron a la cabina de Chuck lo más rápido posible en medio de miradas curiosas. El hombre depositó a su hijo sobre la litera.

"Necesitas quitarte el uniforme." dijo, cosa que tendrían que haber hecho en el hangar, pero en aquel momento era la última cosa que se le podría haber cruzado por la mente. Se quitó el suyo primero y se vistió con el uniforme estándar.

"Chuck…" susurró inclinándose sobre él. El muchacho continuaba con los ojos cerrados, pero Herc sabía que estaba despierto. "Puedo dejarte a solas si es lo que quieres, pero debes quitarte el uniforme… iré a entregarlos yo mismo."

El muchacho no dijo nada por unos segundos, pero luego se levantó y comenzó a desvestirse. Herc le dio la espalda y se sentó frente al ordenador observando el vacío, incapaz de pensar en algo que suavizara las cosas.

Entonces Chuck volvió a tenderse sobre la cama de cara a la pared. Herc supo que aquello significaba que no quería hablar al respecto y que lo quería fuera. Recogiendo los uniformes, se dispuso a salir, no sin antes volverse para observarlo. No quería dejarlo, necesitaba saber lo que estaba pensando, necesitaba solucionar todo esto, pero sabía que no podía presionarlo, así que se obligó a abandonar la habitación.

Al llegar al hangar, nadie hizo preguntas y todos intentaron parecer indiferentes, pero la curiosidad por lo que había sucedido se sentía en el aire y Herc no deseaba más que salir de ahí cuanto antes.

Le entregó los trajes al primer técnico que se le cruzó y salió en dirección al despacho de Pentecost.

Tocó la puerta tratando de no descargar su furia con los golpes y cuando escuchó el pitido que anunciaba el retiro del seguro, la abrió y entró, cerrándola tras de sí en un sonido pesado y metálico.

"¿Qué pasó allá?" preguntó Pentecost de inmediato "Debiste haber previsto que el Enlace no sería perfecto desde el primer intento, rara vez lo es, pero tu reacción fue inesperada, viniendo de un soldado tan experimentado como tú."

El rostro de Herc estaba enrojecido, pero trató de mantener controlado su temperamento. El desconcierto del mariscal era lógico, puesto que obviamente desconocía los detalles más importantes. "Chuck y yo no vamos a funcionar, Pentecost." murmuró apretando los dientes "No puedo pilotear a Striker con él. Debes buscar otra pareja."

"No voy a buscar otra pareja." Contestó con seguridad "No quiero volver a repetir que te quiero en Striker. El Enlace funcionó al cien por ciento, pero Chuck es inexperto, fue su primera vez, y la pérdida de control era casi inevitable."

"Entonces tenemos un problema, porque no estoy dispuesto a exponer a mi hijo a _esto_ de nuevo."

"¿Podrías dejar de tratarlo como si fuera un crío por primera vez en tu vida?" Pentecost se levantó de la silla y caminó unos pasos alrededor del piloto. "Chuck ya es un hombre, un soldado. No puede pasarse la vida refugiado en los brazos de su padre. Si no lo dejas crecer y enfrentarse a la realidad ahora mismo, entonces dudo que tengas la oportunidad de vivir para verlo llegar a la adultez. Ninguno de nosotros de hecho."

En un arrebato de ira, Herc golpeó la pared con su puño. Un estruendo metálico sacudió la sala y el piloto apoyó la cabeza sobre su brazo, frente a la pared. "No sabes nada, Pentecost. No podrías entender lo que esto significa para mí, tú no tienes hijos y definitivamente no sabes cómo están las cosas."

"No, pueda que no lo comprenda." resolvió luego de unos minutos de silencio "Pero debo ser honesto contigo Herc, porque siento afecto por ti y porque te respeto. Tienes razón, no conozco los detalles de lo que sucedió en el Enlace, y no me interesan. Estoy intentando hacer que esto funcione. Estoy intentando salvar vidas. Puede que te parezca una tiranía, pero es algo que estoy obligado a hacer, por el bien común. Millones de personas mueren en esta guerra, y los Jaegers están en peligro de descontinuarse permanentemente. No puedo permitir que cualquier piloto controle a Striker, no puedo permitir que manos inexpertas lo lleven a una destrucción inminente. Striker es para ti, y realmente lamento decirlo de esta manera, créeme que sí… pero te _ordeno _presentarte con tu hijo en el hangar número cinco mañana a las 0600 horas, para otra prueba. Esto va a funcionar. Tú y Chuck serán los pilotos de Striker Eureka."

Herc se lanzó fuera de la cabina y caminó sin rumbo por la cubierta con la vista nublada de ira. Cuando su cuerpo se fue enfriando y su temperamento se aplacó un poco, decidió que Chuck y él tenían que hablar, de inmediato.

Al llegar a la puerta de la cabina de su hijo, dudó unos momentos. No estaba seguro de cómo comenzar la conversación, ni qué es lo que debía decir o no decir. El sudor perfilaba su rostro y su corazón saltaba descontrolado… pero respiró hondo y entró.

Chuck permanecía tendido en la litera, en la misma posición. Herc arrastró una silla junto a la cama y se sentó. No dijo nada por un largo momento, no porque estuviera escogiendo las palabras, más bien intentaba controlar el tono de su voz, para que no se perdiera cuando comenzara a hablar.

"Sé que estás despierto." susurró con voz grave.

No obtuvo respuesta.

"Te guste o no, tenemos que hablar sobre _esto. _No podemos simplemente sacarnos de nuestras vidas y pretender que nada pasó."

Entonces el muchacho cambió de postura y lo observó. Sus ojos lastimaron terriblemente a Herc. Culposos, avergonzados, enrojecidos por las lágrimas. El hombre contuvo el impulso de abrazarlo, porque no estaba seguro de cómo Chuck podría reaccionar ante el contacto.

"¿Y de qué crees que deberíamos hablar? ¿De cómo nos hemos sentido _duros _el uno por el otro todo este tiempo?" soltó con voz ronca y temblorosa

La respuesta tan directa de Chuck lo atrapó y no supo qué decir.

"Esto es tan… tan sucio…" susurró volviendo su cabeza hacia la pared otra vez.

"Escúchame…" murmuró Herc "yo estoy tan perturbado como tú, pero tenemos que buscar la forma de arreglar esto… ¿Recuerdas que te dije que tú eras mi incentivo para mantenerme con vida? No te he mentido Chuck. Lo eres, y de una forma que no soy capaz de explicar con palabras. No podría soportar perder la relación que hemos llevado hasta esta mañana, eres todo lo que tengo."

Chuck flaqueó. Compartía aquel sentimiento. No podía soportar ver a su padre sufrir así y tampoco podría soportar perder la relación más importante de su vida. El muchacho se levantó lentamente y se sentó junto a su padre. "No sé qué hacer…" confesó y las lágrimas continuaban cayendo de sus ojos.

Entonces Herc le tocó la mano con inseguridad pero Chuck la tomó con firmeza, y Herc se sintió más reconfortado.

"Es tu decisión. Estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por ti. Si quieres renunciar a Striker, entonces así será, no importa lo que yo tenga que hacer para conseguirlo. Incluso podemos renunciar definitivamente al servicio, cualquier cosa que elijas."

"No…" susurró el muchacho "creo que deberíamos continuar con Striker… la guerra nos perseguirá donde sea que vayamos… es mejor estar al frente con las posibilidades de ganar…" ante aquella respuesta, Herc se sintió inmensamente orgulloso de su hijo y le sonrió. Luego de una pausa, el muchacho posó sus ojos en algún lugar del espacio y el rubor se instaló en sus mejillas "Fue… chocante enterarme que… no me sucedía solo a mí." susurró "Siempre me sentí culpable por… sentir _esto. _Sentía que te traicionaba…" entonces Chuck terminó de quebrarse y se apoyó en el cuerpo de su padre, su cabeza sobre el pecho y Herc lo recibió con ternura.

"También sentí que te traicionaba…" contestó en susurros.

Permanecieron en silencio durante un largo rato, consolándose mutuamente.

"¿Qué piensas?" preguntó luego con timidez.

Herc contestó con sinceridad "Que no podemos hacer nada. Ya no podemos dar un paso atrás y no debemos permitirnos dar el paso hacia adelante… tenemos que luchar por mantener nuestra relación normal y saludable."

"Normal y saludable." repitió el muchacho, sombrío. Entonces, preso del desahogo, inquirió "¿Por qué no podría funcionar?"

Herc lo separó de su cuerpo con estupor y lo observó a los ojos, preocupado "No funcionará, Chuck. Somos una familia. Yo soy tu padre, por el amor de Dios… no podemos permitirnos algo como eso…"

"Pero los sentimientos fueron claros en el Enlace…"

"¿Por qué estás hablando así?" su hijo había cambiado de un momento a otro. Las lágrimas habían cesado y aunque llevaba la culpa impregnada en el rostro, ya había recobrado un poco la compostura. La reacción que estaba teniendo ante la situación asustó a Herc en sobremanera.

"Porque desde que lo descubrí me imaginé a mi mismo teniendo esta conversación contigo en incontables escenarios… y todos resultaban desastrosos. Pero las cosas se dieron diferentes y…"

"No podemos permitirlo…" interrumpió "tú mismo lo dijiste… _es sucio_. Va en contra de la naturaleza."

"¿Por qué iría en contra de la naturaleza un sentimiento que apareció por sí solo? He luchado contra eso, papá… pero no hay forma de hacerlo desaparecer. Ha estado intrínseco en mí."

"Eres joven, Chuck…" resolvió y su voz se escuchó cansada "pero algún día comprenderás y agradecerás que hayamos escogido darle la espalda a esta situación… Es lo mejor, no solo para nuestra relación personal, sino para nuestras vidas."

Chuck no dijo nada y volvieron a permanecer en silencio por un largo rato, reflexionando. Entonces el muchacho susurró, sacando a su padre del ensimismamiento "Te amo, papá." Y aquellas palabras tuvieron otro sentido y Herc lo comprendió.

"Lo sé." contestó pesimista "También te amo."


End file.
